


With the Most Reckless of Abandon

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gills, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress-Elect of Alternia seduces her gardener on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Most Reckless of Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Lantadyme's write jam.

Kanaya was still slightly afraid of the ocean. It was deceptive. It was made of great rolling dunes like her home but they didn’t stay still, they were wet clutching masses always ready to drag you down and choke the life from your chest. Feferi laughed at her when she finally admitted it, promising that as Empress-Elect of the Seas she would never allow a stray wave to lay a finger on Kanaya’s head. (Kanaya wasn’t sure that waves had fingers, nor was she convinced that “Empress-Elect” was a real thing.) 

Feferi had dragged Kanaya down to the beach in the moonlight, making Kanaya take off her sandals and let the sand slip between her long toes. Kanaya was sure she was going to spend hours scrubbing the grit from under her claws. 

“You’re so fussy,” Feferi said. “Fussy fangs, right? That’s your nickname. I get it now.”

“I’m hardly fussy,” Kanaya said. “I’m tidy. Do you know what happens if you leave zombie blood on your chainsaw and then try to trim your topiaries? You get a mess.”

“Well when you’re my gardener I promise there will be no zombies in the royal gardens,” Feferi said. “Unless you’d get bored without them. We can get them shipped in.” 

“I’m sure you’d find other ways to keep me on my toes.” 

Feferi grinned, showing off her double rows of sharp, serrated teeth. 

“Come here,” Feferi said. 

“But I’ve just gotten comfortable,” Kanaya said.

“Don’t make me pull rank on you,” Feferi said. “You know I hate to do it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“In that case I order you, as your Empress-Elect, to come over here and kiss me.” 

Kanaya begrudgingly (truly begrudgingly-- it wasn’t that she was shivering with excitement, no) crawled across the sand on her hands and knees until she was in grabbing range of Feferi’s damp, webbed fingers. Without failure, Feferi always went right for the hair tugging. Kanaya had grown accustomed to looking in the mirror after each tryst for missing clumps and bruises. 

Feferi pushed Kanaya back. 

“Sand,” Kanaya said plaintively.

“Fussy fangs,” Feferi answered, rolling them over until Kanaya was straddling Feferi’s hips and leaning down to keep carefully kissing. Those teeth were a death trap, make no mistake. But her neck... her neck was much more appealing. Kanaya pulled back, littering light pecks across Feferi’s chubby cheeks over to her face fins. She scraped her fangs carefully down them and over the ridges while Feferi squirmed. 

“Is my ‘Empress- Elect’ enjoying herself?” Kanaya asked. “I should hate to disappoint royalty.” 

“If I wake up in the evening without enough bruises to make the entire court jealous I will be forced to mark you derelict in your duties.” 

“Understood.” 

Kanaya ducked down, pushing Feferi’s head gently back and to the side with her fingers until she could see Feferi’s fluttery gills, puffing up in excitement. And was that a little glint of gold?

“These are new,” Kanaya said, tugging on one of the rings. “I assume our dear Meenah had a claw in it?”

“She has good ideas,” Feferi said. “Except for the culling plans. And the ‘building a golden statue of herself in every city’ idea. And the baking standards enforcement board-”

“So basically her only good ideas are sex related,” Kanaya said.

“If you must put it bluntly.” 

“They’re nice,” Kanaya said. “Rather restrained for a Peixes, really. No gems, just simple gold.”

She tugged carefully on the ring piercing the lowest gill flap. The glitter of the metal in the moonlight brought out the fuchsia of Feferi’s gills, much to Kanaya’s approval. They were lovely, the little fluttery hidden fins. Kanaya was sure they had fancy proper highblood names, but she had pupated and matured in the desert. Why would she care about anything but the salty taste when she gently pushed the tip of her tongue between them? 

“Bite, dammit,” Feferi said. “I told you I want to see this in the evening.”

“As you wish,” Kanaya said. 

She sucked one of the upper flaps into her mouth, slowly applying pressure with great deliberateness while Feferi’s body jerked and twitched under her, the seatroll finally crying out when Kanaya’s fangs broke skin. She released the abused gill, licking away the drops of blood that welled up in her absence. 

“We should get Meenah to do you,” Feferi said breathlessly. “You’d look so pretty with gold in your ears. In your nose. In your tongue.”

“We got to the real point at the end there.”

“Shush,” Feferi said. “I have this whole other side of my neck, here.” 

“I think silver is more my speed, your Highness.”

“Kanaya!”

Kanaya kissed across the hollow of Feferi’s throat as the girl turned her head, arching her chin back so Kanaya could run her fingers over the fresh new set of gills. She started above them, worrying the tendon of Feferi’s neck between her teeth until blood bloomed just under the surface. Feferi kicked her feet in impatience, bucking her hips against Kanaya’s-- not coordinated enough to achieve a satisfactory grind, but interesting nonetheless. 

Kanaya peeled back the protective outer gill flap and ran her tongue across the inner frills. They flared in response, letting Kanaya nuzzle her way in deeper as Feferi panted. The hair pulling made its scheduled appearance; Kanaya’s hair became steadily more mussed as Feferi struggled to get a grip in spite of the webbing between her fingers. They were good for swimming, not so good for twisting locks of Kanaya’s hair around her knuckles and yanking hard like Rose always did. Kanaya went back up, dragging her tongue against the grain of Feferi’s skin. Feferi bucked her hips again, more sloppily this time.

“Need help?” Kanaya asked, shifting her hips down to meet Feferi’s more firmly. 

“Bruised,” Feferi said. “I have guests tomorrow.” 

Kanaya leaned back, dragging her hands down Feferi’s sides until she could push up Feferi’s shirt. She watched Feferi’s face carefully as she carefully traced Feferi's curves with her claws. 

“Good,” Feferi said. “Oh, good good good.” 

Kanaya pushed Feferi’s shirt up until it tangled under her arms. She leaned down and licked up Feferi’s sternum before moving over to kiss the scars when Feferi’s wriggler legs had dropped off during metamorphosis. The slight raised edges made a perfect target for her fangs. It was harder to bite through, the scar tissue somewhat thicker than the frail tissue of Feferi’s gills. But Kanaya was determined to make Feferi feel sore when she was escorting the carapacian ambassadors the next night. Every time she twisted she should feel the sting of the puncture wounds. 

“Kan!” Feferi gasped. “Come on, come on!”

“You’re so impatient,” Kanaya said.

“You’re a tease.” 

Kanaya looked down at her, considering for a moment. Then she rolled to the side. 

“What the carp-” 

“Come on,” Kanaya said, untying the sash of Feferi’s skirt. “I spent hours on this embroidery, I’m not letting you ruin it.” 

Feferi hurriedly pushed the skirt down off her legs, tossing it off so it fluttered down gently on a dune. Kanaya tried not to sigh. Ruined. It was surely ruined. Feferi grabbed her and pulled her back, rolling them down and over and over and off the dune until they splashed into the surf, Feferi shrieking excitedly and Kanaya just shrieking. 

“Feferi!” Kanaya said.

“Whoops, now you have to take your clothes off too, what a tragedy.” 

Kanaya pushed Feferi back and attacked her neck, making Feferi cry out and grab Kanaya’s hips, grinding them into Kanaya’s as she flipped them over again. And then Kanaya flipped them. Feferi was getting dizzy, pain and pleasure in her neck making her head spin. This was what she needed after so many stupid nights sitting in the throne room listening to the ancient highbloods lecture her on how the old ways were better. She let Kanaya sit back to untie her soaked through dress, tossing it out to sea to drift away. 

“Not so fussy now,” Feferi said. 

Kanaya didn’t respond, just reached down and pulled Feferi’s bulge up until she could tangle it together with her own. Feferi rolled her hips up into Kanaya’s rhythmic squeezes, tugging at Kanaya’s shoulders until Kanaya leaned down and went to work on her shoulders. The twisting of Kanaya’s bulge over the frills that flared from the upper half of Feferi's bulge made Feferi cry out. It felt so good, she was going to get them both so messy and then she could finally drag Kanaya into the waves to clean them off. 

“Fef,” Kanaya whispered, breaking off her attack to kiss the marks she had left on Feferi’s shoulders. She jerked her hips several more times and that was it, that was the end of Feferi Peixes. Boom, done, finished. Ruined by a simple seamstress/gardener/zombie slayer. 

“This,” Feferi said as they curled together panting. “Is so undignified.” 

“I know,” Kanaya said. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
